There's No Where Else Rather Be, Then Right Here With You
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and Stiles wanted to celebrate it with his loved ones, but after a fight with his Mate, Derek. It looks like it might not happen quite the way he wanted it to happen. Of course Derek wants to bring the New Year in with his Mate because there's no other place he'd rather be, then with Stiles.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Hello, I don't know where this came from.

I'm partying away with my dogs, eating a little buffet I made for us. And this just came to me, so I wrote it and thought I would post it.

Not my finest probably, but I like it. I hope you do to.

Last note,

Have a Happy New Year.

Enjoy.

* * *

There's No Where Else Rather Be, Then Right Here With You.

"Right so I will see you a later at the station." John nodded his head as he gave his son a quick hug and pat on the back, before drawing back. He gave a quick glance towards the dark headed man sat on his couch glaring at the TV. "Remember it starts at 10."

Stiles nodded, feeling his lips kick up. "I know, we'll be there." As he was with every other New Year that came and went since his mother passed. Since his dad was Sheriff of this town, New Year's Eve was kind of a busy time because many people ended having too much to drink and four times out of ten, fell out with their friends and started fighting.

And since it was a busy time for his dad, Stiles had taken to having a small party in the station on New year's eve, so they could still be together when the New Year ran in. Nothing majorly fancy just a few of the officers on duty with his dad, their families, Him and his Dad, Plus Scott and his Mam.

Not exactly your normal standard new Year's party, but it worked for them.

However this year was a little different since Derek had spent Christmas with them, Stiles was excited to take him to the station to join in their little tradition. "See you tonight."

John just nodded as he stepped out the door and moved towards his curser, unable to remove the little crinkle in his brow. Call him psychic if you will or just call him good at reading a situation, or certain people, but he had the feeling Derek wasn't exactly in the party sense mood. While his son was excited for tonight, maybe a little too excited to sense the mood his boyfriend was in, or why he was in it.

It might cause a little issue, but he hoped not.

-.-.-

Stiles dropped onto the couch next to his mate, given him a side glance as he did so wondering why he was glaring at the TV. It hadn't done anything to him, expect play a few crappy movies, either way he needed to get over his little funk before tonight.

No one wanted to bring in the New Year with a glare on their face, you wanted to welcome it with a smile on your face because you should all start the year as you mean to end it. For Stiles that was being with family, so of course he would have a grin on his face because for him that was more than enough.

"So you going to try and crack a smile tonight or just do your normal dark and broody expression?" Stiles sank further into the couch, resting against the side of Derek as he did so and flicked through the TV channels. Expecting some kind of answer however the answer he got wasn't one he was expecting.

"Why crack a smile, when I'm not going." He planned to stay right here, Stiles could go to the station and have his party, then come right back home when it was finished. Call him depressing if you will, but Derek didn't want to be around a bunch of strangers, who he didn't know, when the New Year rang in.

"What?" He lifted his head, a confused expression on his face as he looked at his mate. Why the hell wouldn't he want to come to the party?

Derek turned his head to look at Stiles, and spoke clearly. "I plan to stay here, I'm not going."

Dick, "I hear you the first time. I meant why aren't you coming?" Stiles spoke clearly back towards his mate because he could so sarcastic just as good, if not better.

"Why would I?" So he could stand with a bunch of strangers, wait till the clock struck midnight and then act like it was such a joyous occasion by given hugs to people. People he didn't know, didn't care for or about…..Yeah that sounded like a great way of bringing the New Year in.

"Because I'm there." He gave his mate a slight bewildered look, not understand what the issue was here.

"And you will be here after." So he could wait until then to wish his mate a happy New Year. Just because it was a couple of minutes after the clock struck midnight didn't make it any less significant.

"Like maybe 1 at the earliest." They sometimes stuck around and ate food, just having a good time until his father got a call, and then they parted ways for a short while, until his dad clocked off. "And Scott will probably becoming back with his mam, and Allison."

"So…" He would wait until one am then to wish his mate a Happy New Year.

"So?" Seriously, that's all he had to say. "That's it?"

"What more do you want me to say." Derek really didn't see what the fuss was, considering every year since his family died he never bothered with this crap. At least this year he was making an effort, what more did Stiles want a parade and brass band. "I'll phone you?"

Phone him, his mate planned to phone him at midnight….instead of actually coming to the station and telling him in person, face to face. Really, just fucking really? "That's how you plan to ring in the new year, alone instead of with your mate?"

"Don't make it sound like that." That pissed him off, it wasn't like he was choosing being alone over his mate, he just didn't want to go to the station and spend it with some strangers. He didn't feel like partying either, he just preferred to stay in. He would have asked Stiles to stay in with him, but then that would be rude because he always spent it with his dad, so he could wait until Stiles got back to wish him a happy New Year.

"What, the truth." His mate would rather stay here, then come to the station with him. How was that making it sound like something bad or else, when clearly he was stating what Derek wanted to do.

"It's not the truth, I want to be with you. That doesn't even need to be said, but I don't want to be around strangers or at a party, either. So I will wait here at home until you get back." Derek couldn't help the anger seeping into his tone at what his mate was implying, because that was just fucking stupid to imply he didn't want to be with Stiles.

"Then if you really wanted to be with me, you would come." It was that simply, yet his mate didn't want to come and that upset him. He wanted Derek with him when the New Year came in, he always wanted to spend it with his loved ones, and Derek was now a part of his loved ones. But clearly Derek was saying he didn't want to come with him.

He stared into brown eyes, seeing anger and hurt which just pissed him off more. It wasn't anything like the way Stiles was making it out to be, "If you really wanted me around, you would stay here with me." See it wasn't fair when the tables were turned was it?

Stiles just stared right back at his mate, "So you want me to choose between my dad and you?" One thing Stiles hated was when people turned to turn the tables on him, he fucking hated it and he always turned them right back.

"What, no." Why the hell would he want to do that? "I was trying to make a point, your making this into something it isn't." Derek didn't want to fight, he just wanted to stay in. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

Big deal out of nothing, right he got it now. Loud and clear, "You would rather stay in, then be with me and yet I'm making a big deal out of nothing. Right?" Stiles just nodded his head as he spoke, before pushing to his feet dropping the remote to the couch in the process. "Well I'm going to get changed and head out." Because he really did not want to be with his mate, this wasn't how he pictured bringing in the New Year.

"Stiles." He expected his mate to reply, stand still or turn to look at him yet he walked out the living room and up the stairs, clearly finished with this conversation….well so was he. Stiles was making an issue over nothing, painting him out to be the bad man, when he did nothing wrong.

"Fine."

Stiles heard the fine and shouted it right back as he entered his bedroom, "Fine." And followed it up by slamming the door shut.

-.-.-

Scott frowned at the look on his best friend's face, it was kind of sad and slightly pissed. "What did he do now?" Seriously if Derek had majorly upset Stiles, then it was on. Scott might not be able to really kick Derek arse but he would give it a good try.

"I don't know." He didn't want to come, but was that really saying he didn't want to be with him? Stiles couldn't work it out, he just shrugged his shoulder, watching his feet swinging slightly, from his position seated on a work desk.

After the fight with Derek, he took a shower and changed before charging down the stairs and out the front door, not even given his mate a chance to say anything….not that Derek tried like, but still he did leave pretty quickly.

Was he in the wrong, or was Derek?

"You don't know?" Scott looked slightly confused before moving one had to pat his best friend's shoulder. "Let's just blame Derek anyway." He grinned as he spoke the words, feeling it grow when Stiles gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"He didn't want to come, and I took that to mean he didn't want to be with me." Which maybe wasn't what Derek was actually saying, but why wouldn't he want to be with him. "He said he didn't want to come to a party or be with strangers."

"Well he wouldn't be with strangers would he, he would be with you and some strangers. But he's not coming for them is he?" Nope, so that took care of the strangers bit as for the party bit. "When does Derek ever want to party or go to a party, or do anything remotely party like." The guy was kind of like Anti-party.

Stiles felt his lips curve up, even if they shouldn't. "Yeah but I want him here and he didn't want to come, what do you make of that?"

Now he could do the right thing here and be the third party that gave a clear perspective, or do that best friend thing and blame Derek. Scott opened his mouth, ready to just blame Derek but a look from the Sheriff had him sighing and his shoulders sagging, it sucked now Derek had an in with the Sheriff. "That maybe he just didn't want to come to the party."

He looked at his best friend, one eyebrow raised in a silent question because he wasn't expecting Scott to defend Derek of all people. He kind of expected Scott to do what he did best, throw Derek under the bus.

He remand silent and shrugged one shoulder, thinking about his answer before speaking. "I would love to spend the count down to the New Year with Allison," Scott grinned at the idea because it was such a good idea. He really did want to spend it with his girlfriend and his mam. "But she wanted to be with her Dad aswell, so I said we would meet up after."

It wasn't that she didn't not want to be with him, it was just she would see him after.

Stiles got what Scott was saying, but it wasn't the same was it? "But he isn't spending it with anyone else, he just didn't want to come to the party."

Scott clapped his friend on the back. He basically just answered his own question didn't he. "Phone him maybe he will pick up." He wanted to pick up, if he knew what was good for him.

-.-.-

The Sheriff smiled as he listened to Scott and Stiles talking, it seemed both of them where growing up. He expected Scott to take Stiles side and blame Derek, but was pleasantly surprised. He listened to the conversation going on around him, yet kept his eyes on his son who rang and rang, and rang again but no answer.

Now normally he wouldn't get involved in his son's relationship unless Stiles came to him, asking for his advice or help however on this one he might have to get involved because he didn't want his son upset when the New Year came in.

The Sheriff looked toward the clock in his office seeing it was 11:17pm.

He would give Derek twenty more minutes, if he didn't show then he would go get him.

-.-.-

He sighed looking at his phone lighting up on the bedside table, the first few times it was Stiles but he didn't answer, partly because he was still pissed and upset at what his mate implied and partly because he didn't want it to end up another fight.

The reason it kept going off now was Scott, blowing his phone up. Probably sending what he thought was threatening texts, calling him out for being a bad mate and upsetting Stiles. Idiot.

He rolled to his left, laying on his front ignoring the light coming from his phone.

He really didn't need Scott having a go at him, he felt bad enough as it was. Somehow a stupid little fight had gotten out of hand, and blow up into something that it clearly wasn't. He would always want to be with his mate, day and night, always.

Derek just didn't want to be around people, when the New Year came in. People being so happy and having fun, it was fine but he didn't want to see it. It just sometimes reminded him of what he lost, of course there would be numerous things in life, and numerous times he would be reminded of that.

It never truly went away and would always be his demon to battle.

After losing his family he just shut down, block things out and kind of stopped living. It was easier that way for him, it worked for him until Stiles came along. And while Derek didn't fight the way his mate made him come back to life and rediscover the fun and joy in it, sometimes it was a struggle to adjust to it.

He liked spending Christmas with Stiles and his dad, it was nice again. He discovered the fun in the holiday again, of course he did have moments where he felt slightly guilty and other moments when he was sad. But it wasn't really anyone's fault and he shouldn't really feel like that. It was like his mate had said, his family wouldn't want him to stop living because they weren't around anymore.

Maybe he should go to the party, so what if there would be strangers there, is mate would be there aswell.

He rolled onto his back, arm reaching for his phone on the bedside table and picked it up, bring it towards his face.

23 text messages from Scott. (Stiles Lap dog.)

3 texts from My Mate, Stiles X

3 Missed Calls from My Mate Stiles X

Ignoring the texts from Scott, he opened the ones from his mate.

_Please Answer : (_

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got mad. You did nothing wrong. _

_I'll call at midnight, please answer. Luv you X_

He felt his lips kick up slightly, before feeling his eyebrows raise at the time.

11.34pm.

Shit, it was later then he thought.

-.-.-

Scott swayed to the music coming from the TV, focused on Times Square and banged shoulders against Stiles before wrapping one arm around him and swaying a little bit more energetically. "Come on man, smile."

Stiles wrapped his arm around Scott's waist and swayed with him, "I am."

"Wider, bigger." He knew it wasn't ideal but Stiles could see Derek after midnight, while he stuck to his plan to kick the man ass for making his best friend unhappy.

The Sheriff grinned at the two younger men, before darting his eyes towards the doorway when he saw something out the corner of his eye. He felt his grin grow at the sight of Derek, it seemed like the man had decided to come on his own, it would earn him points in getting Scott to lay off and the Sheriff wouldn't get involved since the man came on his own.

Reaching out he tapped his son on the shoulder, and cocked his head. "Now I know we do this at midnight as they count it in, but I'll do it now." John hugged his son and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Happy New Year son, I love you."

Stiles frowned at his dad, even as he smiled. "I love you too Dad and Happy New year." He pulled back from the hug, his hands still resting on his dad's shoulders as he asked an obvious question. "The countdown is going to start soon, why didn't you wait until then?"

John patted his son's shoulder before pointing at something behind Stiles. "That's why."

He raised his eyebrow as he turned to look at the doorway wondering what his dad was pointing at and when he saw his mate stood there, he couldn't help but grin widely. "Derek."

Well if the smile was anything to go by, he was ok for now. "Hey." He entered the room, ignoring the glare Scott shot him and instead focused on his mate.

Stiles couldn't stop the grin on his face as he detangled from his dad and walked towards his mate, coming to a stop in front of him. Hands rose slightly as if to touch before pausing, "You don't have to be here if you don't want too, I shouldn't have got upset over nothing."

_10, _

Derek ran a hand through his hair, before dropping to his side, frowning at Stiles hands raised half way between them and reached out to touch one, curving his fingers around his mates."I'm sorry, there wasn't really any reason for staying in. I want to be with you when the New Year comes in."

9,

He couldn't help it, but he felt a rush of excitement at the words and hugged his mate suddenly. Arms tight around his neck before leaning his head back as he smiled widely. "I'm sorry, you don't have to be sorry."

_8, _

"I'm still sorry." He felt his lips kicking up as he wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, pulling his mate in closer to him. Faintly hearing the count down on the TV start, since Scott's voice was louder as he was shouting along with it.

_7,_

Stiles cupped the side of his mates face as he pressed their lips together, pressing his body a little firm into his mates. Lips curved up in amusement as he spoke, hearing Scott's excited voice in the back ground, "So you sure you want to be here, it's going to get rowdy. Especially when Allison and the others arrive."

_6,_

"I'll take my chances, thanks." Beside how rowdy could it get in a police station, when there was no alcohol around.

_5, _

"As long as you're sure." Stiles tightened his right arm around his mate, their lips lightly brushing as he spoke with a grin, that hadn't diminished if anything it grew.

_4, _

"Pretty sure." Derek whispered as he looked into warm brown eyes.

3,

"There's No Where Else I'd Rather Be,

_2, _

"Then Right Here With You."

_1, _

"Happy New Year, Stiles. Love you."

His smile softened at those words, finding he could agree with them. "Happy New Year Derek, I love you." Stiles spoke the words gently into his mates' lips, sliding his other arm around Derek's neck and holding onto his mate tight.

If this was the start of many more years to come, then Derek was surely looking forward to them, even if it did involve a party and some rowdy people.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

If I missed any mistake I am terribly sorry.

Otherwise if you made it this far, thank you.

Have a Happy New Year. :)

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
